


【HenryStickmin相关】【RevengedEnd】《鲑鱼之血》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 本篇为路人第一人称视角的复仇路线相关短篇，有明确的角色死亡相关提及。对于死亡场景有一些详细描述，可能引起不适。内含很多古怪捏造成分。↑如果可以接受的话↓
Kudos: 3





	【HenryStickmin相关】【RevengedEnd】《鲑鱼之血》

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为路人第一人称视角的复仇路线相关短篇，有明确的角色死亡相关提及。
> 
> 对于死亡场景有一些详细描述，可能引起不适。
> 
> 内含很多古怪捏造成分。
> 
> ↑如果可以接受的话↓

我们并不认为这儿还能留下活口，也不觉得还能留下什么证据，因为现场着实过于惨烈。灭火已经花费许多时间，而高压水枪本身破坏力也极强。权力的交接本身并不稀奇，一个犯罪集团内部总有势力四分五裂，只是这么一种分裂来得着实突然。政府在前两天前才要求军方派出军队去突袭礼帽帮那藏匿于丛林中的火箭基地，而据我所知军方高层中的一员同礼帽帮现任帮主有不小的过节，而过节与其背叛有关。有流言称政府曾试图借将犯罪历史一笔勾销一事拉拢礼帽帮现任帮主，但最终被愚弄，于是不提此事成为政府内部公开的秘密。我们并不打算进入火箭内部，因为光是外围的飞艇残骸就已经数都数不过来。据称整架飞艇都要被送到法医鉴识室，但必须得送到首都去，因为只有那儿的法医鉴识室才能勉强装下二分之一大小的飞艇。现在，我们在红色的飞艇附近寻到几具尸体，他们显然不是因突如其来的爆炸死去就是活活被大火烧死，死相极其惨烈。空气中满是机油、毛发与脂肪燃烧后残留的刺激性气味，拍摄现场证物的负责人一时间实在是忍不住，发出干呕的声音。

在夏季，我们会提前在车上备好防毒面具，用以阻挡从巨人观尸体散发出的，令人作呕乃至有毒的气体，但今天车上没有这样的东西，而连体的防护服起不到隔绝气味的效果。负责人回来时给尸体拍照，之后就有人把尸体装入白色的裹尸袋中。事实上还有已经算不上“尸体”的东西在坠毁的飞艇下，我们不得不用铲子将那些东西挖起，装入其他的容器当中：裹尸袋本身防水，但一把东西放进去就会发现裹尸袋里还有太多的空气挤不出去。我们对待这些东西就像是对待某些东西，别人对待我们也就像是在处置某些东西。我在脑浆与血肉的混合物中发现被压扁的、褐色的圆形布料，勉强能辨认出那是一顶被压至变形的礼帽，而这或许能成为鉴定死者身份的证据，于是我在其它人的帮助下单独分离处了这顶礼帽，让这顶礼帽上面残留的东西不至于混杂在一堆黏液里。当其他人在搬运尸体时，我们往证物袋中放入更多的东西。我发现了威士忌酒瓶的碎片和大富翁游戏的棋子，塑料做的棋子已经融化，几乎黏合在飞艇的地面。“他们的日子过得还挺滋润嘛。”我点了点头，试图用镊子的尖端翘起这些东西，但是还是没有成功，于是我选择先处理酒瓶的碎片。空气中有浓烈的金属味，拆弹小队的成员来得很迟，但动作很快，已经在武器库前安放好装置，确认内部没有更多的爆炸物。我低头时汗水滴到护目镜里，感到防护服让人喘不过气。最后我在看上去像是临时休息室的地方发现被烧得只剩支架的沙发，底下有一块不知是熊还是兔子模样的大块烧焦物。这是毛绒质地的，我不知在这飞艇上到底有谁要庆生，也不知道这上面有没有小孩。

我隐约听到有人在喊这儿还有活人，于是医疗队抬着担架就都过去了。我不用过去，我和负责处理现场的其他人特地将应当是处于事件中心的两位死者放到最后再处理。一人被钉在飞艇舱内的铁板上，另一人表面看上去没什么伤，可身旁有着醒目的荧光色液体，正从他背后断裂的、包裹着金属外壳的人造脊椎内部不断地往外淌，甚至有微弱的电流声。不得不承认在这里人命有价值之分，所以我们必须等法医来了再处理Reginald·Copperbottom和Henry·Stickmin的尸体，现在碰都不能碰。我的同事其一尤其对Henry·Stickmin这具经过改造的身体感兴趣，他对于有人竟然在脊椎严重损伤的情况下还能存活并自如行动感到十分惊讶，不过好在他没有做任何违反规定的事情。我没有看他，我在看Reginald·Copperbottom，我先前只在通缉令上见过他，本来倒还想着指不定哪一天能抓到活口，可人死了就是死了。他脖子上的金项链十分显眼，中间的一段又都是血（不用法医来也能看出他的死因和那插在他胸口的金属物有关），阳光照过来刺得人眼睛发麻。我仔细看了看，注意到他双眼紧闭，脸色苍白，大约是还咳过血，鼻下的两撇卷曲的棕褐色胡子上也有些许血迹的结块：他看上去比通缉令上的要年轻。此时此刻我没有什么实感，因为我还是想不到这两个把许多人的生活搞得一团糟的家伙就这么死了。

在法医来了以后，和我搭伙的同事才从Henry·Stickmin身边撤开，一边走一边说自己初步得出的结论，说如果不是脊椎处的电路连接被子弹损坏，或许他还能留一命，现在的他就算是断了电。断了电的电器重新接电就能用，但这身体可是接不了电的，所以就算他看上去坐得笔挺双眼睁大，其实也就是死了。他永远接不上电了。可惜了这只手，这好像还是自带便携激光装置的手。我把他拉到一旁去，让他好歹在外人面前收敛起自己的性子，不过他说自己在做正事，是在和一位女士汇报情况。现在我记得这位女士的名字是Vinschpinsilstien，但我确信再过一两个小时我就会忘记。她的名字和高墙那边的人的名字一样难记。

原本还我们要继续进行搜查，然而一通电话又把我们全都叫回去，于是我们在用封条草草地封闭现场后就都离开。哪怕这片丛林几乎没有人会来，我们还是要按程序办事。回去的时候我们和拆弹小组的成员在同一架直升飞机上，他们说造成大量人员伤亡的一大原因是武器库及飞艇油箱的二次爆炸，而从地面的焦痕分布看来礼帽帮的前任及现任帮主并不受波及，而目前看来武器库内并没有手榴弹与雷管之类的东西，一点碎片都没有，所以都是飞艇坠毁惹的祸，这对于其他人来说可以算得上是一场无妄之灾。我没有进武器库，在知道我是负责整理现场证物的人后，蹲在角落的一人从箱子里取出一个胶袋，说武器库里还有一节焦了的手指，上面卡着一枚戒指，拿不下来。我们都知道活人的手指是不会被直接装进袋子里的，于是我什么都不说，直接把胶袋接过来，和其他的东西放在一起了。

我们回到了警局，这里比现场吵闹得多。穿着军绿色衣服的、深蓝色衣服和穿着白大褂的人都挤在一起，我几乎找不到能进去的路。东西进去容易，人进去不容易，因为没人要弄坏证物。不幸的是由于案发现场实在是偏僻，记者无从前往，就直接到警局门口来了。我们暂时不知道是谁走漏了风声，只能等着以后再算账。我终于从这巨大的沙丁鱼罐头里挖出两则有效信息：有目击证人表示自己亲眼目睹了Reginald·Copperbottom与Henry·Stickmin的打斗，说他们算是同归于尽的。另一则有效消息是两人的遗体已经送入冷柜进行保存，在联系家属进行确认后就会进行尸检。不过我对于这么一种确认表示怀疑，因为显然强制的尸检是不可避免的，而在这样一场极其混乱的灾难下人都是会下意识要逃走。与其期望他们真的可能出现并同意，不如期望他们之后能过来认领遗体，但阴谋论者必然会说像Henry这样身上藏了军方机密技术的人肯定是留不下来的，要么是藏在不知哪个地方继续当实验用的材料，要么就干脆烧个一干二净。我什么都不知道。

我见了目击证人一次，他还戴着一顶深灰色的礼帽，而那礼帽帽檐的部分早就变得破破烂烂。他的额头有一道很长的豁口，现在已经缝了针，不过他没有洗脸，脸上还都是灰。若是放在其他案子里，他应当过两三天再来警局就好，但事有轻重缓急，还是单独的一架直升飞机把他送过来的（单独的！），他现在正在喝热茶，身上裹着白色的毛毯。哦，目击证人……那为什么会有律师在？我这才想到这个问题，因为我觉得现在还没有什么证据能让我们把他当作是犯罪嫌疑人——还有别的幸存者在吗？我问旁边的同事，他摇了摇头：没有啦，要不然就不会把这家伙拉过来。好吧，要是这样就一点都不奇怪了。之后，我的同事便把档案袋递给我，让我看看这个人的档案。这家伙的指纹入库是一点都不奇怪，有暴力犯罪的前科，曾经非法入侵他人住宅，还有拒捕的记录。这可真的是劣迹斑斑了！即便曾有“礼帽帮内有高学历博士入伙，原因为还不起学贷”的新闻登上报纸，但我们都觉得这更有可能是犯罪团伙为美化自我形象而使用的操控舆论的手段。不过这个人现在看上去一点都没暴力分子的模样：要是放在以前，他这样的薄嘴唇就会让他显得冷酷，不过现在则是让他显得十分虚弱。他仍然在浑身颤抖，被采集了DNA检材的手指甲里还留有焦土，棉签划取过的部分留了好几条突兀的黄白色痕迹，而他那手指关节表面的皮肤缝里还都是黑灰色的。我还是不得不说，这真的是一场灾难，对我们，对他们来说，都是一场灾难。

我们试图询问更多的细节，但是（很有可能是在）律师的建议之下他只会继续重复两人关于两人在打斗中同归于尽的部分，剩余的时候说的就都是“无可奉告”了。值得庆幸的是这位目击证人明显已经人到中年，不是一个未成年人，所以我们的审讯时间能持续更久，对待他时也不必过分小心轻放。他所说的故事并非完全不可信，但我们也不是没看过其他版本的黑吃黑乃至黑吃黑吃黑的故事，所以我们不敢掉以轻心：就算这案情看上去有多么显而易见也不能想当然。我们先让他回去，负责看守的警官要把他送回单间，并问他是否需要一点食物或者水。毛毯，再给我一条毛毯。那人嗫嚅时我能发现他的嘴唇更加苍白，且有些发青，他一开口就像是两片纸片在颤颤巍巍地抖动。总之，另一人就额外拿了条毛毯来，让他带进单间里。我们的假期因这起案件泡汤，而因为有许多事需要处理，我们也没有回家，干脆直接睡在警局里。我们架起行军床，并抱有些许自己或许能睡上完整的五小时的，不切实际的期待。凌晨三点的时候我和我的同事被看守处单间中发出的惨叫声惊醒，尽管这完全不在我们的负责范围内，我们还是披上大衣带上手电筒冲了过去。多拿一条毛毯过去显然是一个错误，那个中年男子硬生生用毛毯缠出一个上吊绳结似的东西，并把它套在了自己的脖子上，另一端就拴在床头的铁栏杆上。他蹬着腿，试图将自己勒死。类似这样的犯罪嫌疑人我们不是没见过，我们有标准的流程来处理这样的意外事件。我们很快救下他，并将他移送到另一个加了许多软垫的单间：这是专门为一些精神疾病的极端症状突然发作的目击证人或犯罪嫌疑人准备的。

这样的事件让律师再三向我们强调我们所剩的时间已经不多，而她的当事人显然已经处于崩溃的边缘。这一点我们十分清楚，如若我们在七小时内还不能从对方最终得出任何有用的证言，我们要么只能放他离开，要么就要向警署提交有效的证据从而能在警署同意之后直接对其发起诉讼。但目前为止我们尚且不能证明他就是犯罪嫌疑人，我们不能因为现场只留下一位幸存者而直接认定他就是犯罪嫌疑人。那么，为什么会发生这样的事情？我忽然觉得自己似乎踏入了自己先前从未接触过的领域，那些专门负责处理暴力帮派犯罪案件的人应该要比我更懂帮派内部的争斗，不过我并不清楚为什么这次他们都被调到了其他的调查组去。也许有人只是想找个替罪羊？但这些话我是不会说的：隔墙有耳。我和我的同事在茶水间泡咖啡，有人负责点了甜甜圈的外卖，把整整两大摞纸盒子拿进了屋里，我们这才想起来自己昨晚和今早都还没吃过任何东西。在吃甜甜圈时我们闲聊了几句，这才让我感到自己是真正暂时回到了人间。

后来，我和我的同事再次被带到了丛林进行取证，而事件就在我们还远在丛林深处，正要把火箭内部进行进一步的搜查时突兀地结束了。因为我不在警局里，所以对于这一事的了解仅限于其他在警局内处理文件的同事的证言。他们说那个男人近乎把自己挤进了椅子铁制扶手与椅垫之间的缝隙中，借着这道狭窄的缝隙转动脑袋，最后也不知是折了脖子还是如何，就死在了审讯室里。当然这事是真是假很难说，因为我想一个人要想这么死恐怕得把自己的身体扭成奇形怪状才能做到，不过确实也有人说他的死相极其骇人。总之，这案子似乎真的也就只能这么结案，无论如何我们也就只能接受这男人所说的故事版本。但要我自己说，我觉得这个故事版本着实不可思议，因为那样的决斗更应该发生在舞台上，因为只有在舞台上才能特地留出这么大、这么干净的一片空地，留给人直接攻击与偷袭的余地，一场轰轰烈烈的复仇在现实中是极其罕见的。我们比谁都清楚现实里往往藏污纳垢，复仇都是先从伤口中生根，然后顺着缝隙向上长，要到很多年以后才能直接收网的。但是……哎呀，在这个世界里都有能进行人体改造，驾驶着船只在海上漂泊的医生了，还有什么是不能有的？真奇怪，我可以迅速接受有这样一个神出鬼没、技艺高超至不正常的医生存在的事实，却很难认为现实也是能有坦荡一面的。这真的太怪了。

我不清楚是谁领走男人的遗体，我不清楚他是否还有家人。总之，礼帽帮在这个国家的支部真的可以说是完全覆灭，而缺少了领头人的礼帽帮大约很快也就作鸟兽散了。Copperbottom家族的人后来还是领走了Reginald的遗体，停尸处的人说Copperbottom家族的男性长相都很相近，他们都留着棕褐色的发，梳了整齐的背头，蓄着两撇卷曲的小胡子。乍一看他们没有什么区别，只有在仔细看时才会注意到他们的五官不那么像，而大多数已经不年轻了。据我们所知Reginald没有结婚也没有孩子，因此同意大利黑手党一样注重家族传承的Copperbottom家族可能不得不另作打算。相较之下他那位忠心耿耿的副手就更为可怜，我们相信他也死在了这场空难之中，但我们没能找到他的遗体，更糟糕的是我们连他的名字都不知道。兴许只有Reginald才知晓他的真名，但现在就一个人也没有。至于那有着传奇过往的、比起Reginald来说身上存有更多谜团的男人，Henry·Stickmin，我再也没见过他：生前没见过，死后也没有，谁都不知道他的遗体去哪里了。

有时我们说一个人的永生是仰赖于他者的铭记所继续下去的，而这些人所做过的事显然我们都不太容易忘记，但是我总觉得但凡有了新的传奇出现，这些旧的传奇（我们姑且称其为传奇吧）总会消失，就像是蒸汽火车取代马车，枪炮取代了砍刀一样。之后我调取了那个男人生前的最后一份口供，他坚持着重复那个故事。其实他的律师甚至建议他连这个故事也不必说了，但他没有完全听从对方的意见：他在一些时候保持无可奉告的态度，但是这个故事他是不会不说的。他还是说，打自他听到驾驶舱内传来的玻璃破碎的响声时他就想要逃走了。他看见有人撞进驾驶舱内，把Reginald直接撞到了驾驶舱的内壁。Reginald那忠诚的副手自然上前迎战，而他完全是躲在门后偷看，这才知道原来是这礼帽帮的前任帮主……还是现任帮主？还是说，那个Henry·Stickmin回来报仇了。这下他就知道Reginald先前所说的是谎言，Henry并非死在高墙里。细节他就不清楚，毕竟这是现实而不是小说，无论是所谓正派还是反派角色比起在战斗中对着活着的对手交代来龙去脉，更愿意对着对手的尸体交代来龙去脉。Henry受了重伤，但还是活下来，并且变得更为可怕：那副手没能回来，他相信这强大的男人没能击败对方，最后被烧成灰了。之后的情节更具有戏剧性，为报仇，Henry要把Reginald像钉死异教徒一般钉在墙上，让他流血致死，但这个时候他就露了破绽。子弹将他的脊椎摧毁，于是这样谁都活不成了。

“这值得吗？”男人说Reginald的最后一句话就是这个。他在问Henry，可是没有人回答，而就算Henry真的回答过，也没人知道答案是什么了。口供中并没有记录那些出现在警局内被人以口耳相传异化成更为怪奇的故事中的情节，只是记录了男人重复着这一句话。在我眼中，最为诡异的不是什么男人的死相，而是男人最后重复的这句话。如果这是真的，那我真的很难想象一个犯罪帮派曾经的领导人在死到临头时对置自己于死地的凶手说的话竟然是这么的无力。这有什么好说的？那些先前专门负责礼帽帮案件的人说Reginald先前为了活下去而把帮主之位拱手让人，后来在将Henry救出高墙后将他丢入海中，要重新夺回帮主之位。对于Henry来说，有什么不值得的？这肯定是极其痛快的。在我看来这种权力的交接说白了就是“出来混，总是要还的”，他们之间的争斗着实没什么意思。当然，这么看来，那他还真是一个“忍辱负重”的家伙，能为了一次复仇忍耐许久。

这案子到这里也就该结束了，我还有许多别的事情要做。是的，本该是这样的，可是我是不是会想起这句发问，会想起在审讯室了结自己性命的男人（时至今日我也不知他究竟是如何死的，他的死本身也是个谜团）。我也在想这一切是否值得，因为我、我的搭档，我那些在隔壁重案组负责礼帽帮案件的同事后来还是把所有的证物都放进了统一的箱子里，最后送到了别的地方去，再也不去碰了。在上级的要求下，我们不再去对DNA检材进行处理，不去挖掘那些John Doe和Jane Doe的身份。这些混帮派的有的无亲无故，有的本身就是偷渡客，失踪后也几乎没有谁前来报案，我们也就不再去联系他们的亲属。在我最后一次见到这起案子的证物箱时，我见到了“熟人”，因为我的的确确记得这顶帽子是Dave·Panpa的，在他被派去做银行保安前，我还是见过他一次的。我总觉得他的运气并不好，他之所以被炒鱿鱼也不完全是因为他职业态度不端正的。我本来在想要不要把这顶灰扑扑的帽子给他的家人，但是我必须得证明这的确是他的帽子……我能怎么证明呢？于是我放弃了，这么一顶帽子就继续呆在证物箱里。之后我还频繁地做梦，我梦到那两个男人，在我的梦里他们就不再是尸体了。只有在这个时候，我才会深刻地体会到那种我在工作时有意回避的想法：他们之前也都是人的。

这值得吗？不值得。一种古怪的空虚感支配了我，于是我就再也不回去了。我不继续在警局工作，我前往更远的地方：那里没有高墙，但那儿也冷得很。在这里我们不用香蕉皮和泡沫箱养蚯蚓，我们用其他的鱼饵钓鱼。今年河流里的鲑鱼不比往年的多，而我也知道几年来河中的鱼儿愈发的少。哦，一切都在走下坡路。我搓手跺脚后继续上鱼饵，重复甩钩动作，这样才能把一些念头甩掉。值得与否是不能想的，越想就越想不明白了。这时，我又感到鱼竿在抖动，于是我用力提竿而后一挥，上了钩的鱼就“啪”地一声顺势被拍打在河边的石头上，应当是晕过去。我注意到这只鲑鱼的肚子鼓起，显然是母的，腹内要有黄澄澄的鱼卵。肉粉色的鱼肉，金灿灿的、半透明的鱼卵，那显然是能带回去当不错的食材的，而若我愿意，甚至能直接敲一块冰下来做冰刀，直接在这儿将它处理好。我看着鱼，鱼看着我，拿眼珠子不知是受了冻还是患了病，显得雾蒙蒙的。无论如何，它都活不久了。我确实应当来次手起刀落，可我的耳边总有这么一句“这真的值得吗”。

我又想起那多年以前审讯的场景，我想起那个据说是用椅子的扶手杀死自己的男人。或许他并不是被椅子扶手杀死的，而是被那句声音极轻的问话给杀死的。而那个这么问话的、留了两撇齐整的卷曲胡须的男人也以痛苦的死法死去，他从杀死他的人和自己身上都得不到答案。其实这种穿刺的死法让我想到残忍的德古拉，也让我想到耶稣，这真的是非常奇怪，因为这位礼帽帮的前任领导者显然是个恶人，并且他看上去并不具备那种骨气，于是理所当然的我的同僚们总觉得他的确不适合做这么一个帮派的领导者。我能理解我的同僚们为何如此想，因为不管是我们还是“他们”，干那一行就必须活在非黑即白的世界里，绝不能想着活在明暗交接的地方，否则就会不知道自己身在何处。不过我也知道自己没法活得非黑即白，于是我就离开了。现在，钓到鲑鱼的我也要离开。我的鹿皮靴踩在那一块逐渐变浅的、鲑鱼流下的鲜血上：我还是把那只母鲑鱼带走，我终究还是把它给杀了。

fin.

不必要的后记-四个男人一台戏

我还蛮喜欢复仇线这种浩大声势之后的虚无感的。我流解读认为亨利已经死去，于是这么一个犯罪团伙就这样灰飞烟灭：十分突然。现实往往比文艺作品更加不讲道理，因为文艺作品往往讲求叙事逻辑而现实不是。其实这样一个结局我觉得有很多延展的空间，于是我去写了一个“普通人”视角下的复仇结局。起初我本来在想是否要以一个相当理性的视角去写，但是后来还是用了这么一个夹带各种“我”的观点的风格去写。

其实现实中的警察的工作往往十分枯燥，需要面对难搞的证人、嫌疑人，而办案流程的冗长繁琐也让人沮丧，更不用说最后结果往往不尽人意。关于这部分的了解靠的是最近看的BBC的纪录片《谋杀调查实录》，在这部里面比起讲案件的曲折，更多的是讲警察如何侦破一起案件，如何与嫌疑人沟通，而最后案件会有什么样的结果。而这一点本身我觉得十分吸引人。于是我试图也用这样的方法去写一个看起来很没意思的故事：一切还是回归了虚无。

不过确实写得蛮烂的啊真的很不好意思！！大概是没人看到这里的……总之，呃，如果看到这里就谢谢了，感谢你愿意容忍这篇夹杂了大量我流捏造的东西（说起来真的会有人看到这里吗）。


End file.
